Deku, the young Hero
by Minoru-chan
Summary: Midoriya Izuku's dream always was becoming a big hero like his idol 'All might'. However not only being born quirkless but with a weak bladder sometimes he worries if he could be a good hero despite his wet trousers. (Omorashi and ABDL)
1. chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku was a normal boy, a very normal one indeed. He had to endure the fact of being born "quirkless" in a world full of people with different abilities not knowing if he would be able to achieve his dream of becoming a hero like his idol "All Might". However, his luck changed that spring day when he met his favorite hero and tried to save his best friend Kacchan even if he couldn't fight the villain. Ten months later after a hellish training he inherited All might's quirk "One for all" and entered the school of his dreams: UA.

Even if the last year had been the best time of his life, the young Izuku was now facing one of the biggest challenges he ever had: not wetting himself.

"Recovery girl... sorry but can I move now?" The freckled young boy with anxious eyes asked again impatiently

"No" the old lady gave him a blunt reply maybe because she was mad at him again for getting injured using his inherit quirk

"But..." Izuku couldn't say it. He was a shy boy that never could just say something like that. How was he supposed to say 'I'm going to pee myself' to the school's nurse?.

"Midoriya boy! Don't insist! You can't move for the next hour ! I just used my quirk on you and moving right now could make your bones and muscles go weak and earn you another injury for me to heal" Recovery girl scolded the timid boy that covered his face with the blankets of the bed

Izuku glanced at the clock... one hour... there was no way he was making it on time. His bladder ached and every single move he made just worsened it, he was desperate.

(Is there something worse than this? I'm going to wet myself in the bed of the school's nursing room in front of the only nurse that takes care of me almost everyday and I will see for at least three years more) Izuku's mind raced at high speed as usual

Like if the universe could read his mind, someone knocked the door and then entered the room. Izuku flinched when he heard the familiar voice talking to Recovery girl.

"Is he ok?" Toshinori was using his skeleton form but his voice was the same

"You seriously need to think before acting! That boy was really injured!" Recovery girl complained

"I... I'm sorry... I need to learn how to teach" toshinori blamed himself for the injuries the boy had since the accident happened during his own class. It wasn't the first time an student injured during his supervision.

"Young Midoriya... are you asleep? I'm so sorry" The tired hero sat next to the bed where Izuku was

(Is there something worse than this? Really? In front of my favorite teacher, my mentor and my idol? Really? Oh boy oh boy!) Midoriya clenched his teeth under the blanket.

"Oh! Are you ok? Does it hurt?" The teacher worried after taking off the cover from the boy and noticing Izuku's weird expression

"N-n-no" Izuku really tried to give a proper answer but his lips won't move.

"I will be out for a moment, please watch him while I am not here. Really, watch him" Recovery girl was obviously salty with all might for the incident

(At least she went out! I just need to ask him... he would help me... he is good with me... he is a hero! He may be helpful... but asking...) The desperate boy wanted to ask All Might for help but his shyness was a wall hard to climb

"Young Midoriya, I'm truly sorry you got injured... again" All might sighed after finishing the sentence

The pro hero probably waited for a response from Izuku but the young boy was too busy trying to figure out a good way to say 'please help me All might! I'm going to wet myself!'

Someone else entered the room. Izuku cursed himself internally.

"I can't believe you two keep bothering me like this" Aizawa's voice was full of reproach

"I'm so sorry" Toshinari apologized again

"I won't make it worse but if you keep getting hurt during his classes I will forbid you to hang around with him" Aizawa focused on the squirming boy

"Uhum" Midoriya gave his teacher a reply wondering if Aizawa would leave the room soon

"See you later, please don't do anything stupid" Aizawa added a last word in his mind "again"

The teacher with dark hair turned and reached the door. Midoriya celebrated internally thinking that at least he wont wet himself in front of two teachers but one. When Aizawa turned to them again, the young boy felt his heart stop.

"By the way, all might" Aizawa started

Midoriya gulped. Toshinori worried.

"You should be able to notice he needs to pee. I don't care about him but Recovery girl is going to get mad if he wets himself. Bye"

A big silence was left in the room. Izuku had never felt so humiliated like now. He was unable to look at All Might and he could felt his face blushing.

"Young Midoriya" Toshinori focused on the boy wondering how to ask a shy boy like the one at his side about a sensible issue like that

"Ummm..."

"Do you need to use the toilet?" Toshinori couldn't avoid saying it in English instead of Japanese

"Um!" Midoriya nodded almost crying

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry I didn't notice it earlier" Toshinori apologized and stood to search for a solution

(I can't move... what is he going to do? Is he going to carry me? No way... I can't endure that. I need something to pee... something that will help me relieve myself without getting out of the bed)

"Where is it ?" Toshinori looked around under Recovery girl desk

Izuku couldn't stop whimpering as his bladder seemed to be about to explode and he saw not possible solution.

"Ah! I found it" Toshinori showed proudly to the boy a strange bottle Izuku knew hospitals usually had: an urinal

"I'm saved" Izuku smiled nervously

"I will help you with it, don't worry I won't look"

Izuku relaxed since it was All might the one helping him. His favorite teacher made him feel safe and even if he couldn't fight his shyness, he felt better having All might's support.

"I will wait outside so you can 'go' ok? Call me if you need help"

"Thanks" Izuku smiled knowing that he could relieve himself in no time

(So I just need to put it inside this Uhm? Let's be careful I don't want to wet the bed) Izuku sat quietly on the bed to place the urinal in a better way

It took him longer than expected to start going, apparently his body wasn't used to peeing in something that wasn't a toilet. He moaned when he finally managed to start peeing and the relieving feel made him happy. His relaxing moment got interrupted when someone slammed the door violently.

(No way) Izuku couldn't stop himself from peeing not even if he had a pair of confused eyes staring at him

"I told you he was 'busy' let's go out so the poor boy can finish... ehm... going potty" Toshinori rushed to the small old lady

"It's just pee! Nothing that I haven't seen before! Midoriya, my boy if you needed to pee you could have just said it" Recovery girl sighed softly before turning to other side to give the boy at least some privacy

"Uhm..." Izuku felt his face hot of embarrassment

"Are you done? Tell us when you are done to help you clean and discard the urine"

"Done" Izuku felt like a toddler telling his mom he just finished peeing

"Here sweetie" Recovery girl took the urinal full of pee and gave Izuku wet wipes for his hands

"Thanks" the young boy tried to not give importance to the matter he peed in front of all Might and Recovery girl

"You really had to go uh? Poor boy, next time make sure you tell me" the nurse felt bad for the boy that endured the torture

"Young Midoriya are you ok?" Toshinori was still worried for his student due to the strange face

"I--I-- I'm better now, thank you" Izuku bowed only to find out his back hurt

"Don't do that, my boy" Toshinori helped the boy to straight his back again

"Geez, Midoriya Izuku, don't worry! You are not the first one to ask for the toilet when being treated. Also, you wouldn't had been the first one to wet that bed" Recovery girl reassured the shy boy

"Thanks" Izuku smiled shyly

"Even from your own class you wouldn't be the first one" Recovery girl giggled

"Uh?"

"It's getting late, you can move now don't you? I will drive you home, your mom must be worried" All might helped the young boy to stand

"Uh, she is going to get crazy" Izuku observed his bandaged arm

"Toshinori, can I tell you something?"

"I know it was my fault he g--"

"I don't care about it right now... I'm worried about his condition... this time the injuries reached a deeper level than before, if this continues like this soon or later it will damage something more important like a nerve" recovery girl spoke softly

"Thanks for telling me. I will make sure he learns to control his power and the recoil" Toshinori bowed and went out to see his pupil sitting on a bench

"Did she scold you?" Izuku worried with a sad face

"No" Toshinori gave the boy a smile before ruffling his hair

"I promise I will be more careful" Izuku lamented showing his teacher the bandages


	2. USJ's Puddle!

Izuku yawned again. Present mic was giving them a boring English class the boy didn't need thanks to his closeness with All might. Three weeks later of his almost accident, he still wondered who was Recovery girl referring to when she said "someone of his class already wet that bed". He saw his classmates one by one trying to imagine them wetting themselves but failed.

He looked around: everything was normal. Mineta was trying to see under Momo's short skirt, Bakugou was provoking Iida putting his shoes on the desk and Mina and Kaminari were goofing around instead of paying attention to the class.

Izuku sighed, feeling that the time passed slowly. He wished for the class to end to go and have lunch before entering his favorite lessons, the hero related ones.

"Midoriya? MIDORIYAAAAAAAAA" Present mic used his quirk to call the boy's attention disturbing the whole class

"Yes!"

"Pay attention! Now..."

(I don't want to be here) Izuku thought

The afternoon lessons were smooth going since thirteen was taking care of them for the day. Aizawa glared at his students everytime someone failed or misbehaved. Bakugou damaged half of the rescue scenarios and Iida kept complaining about it but it was nothing new.

The only thing Midoriya disliked of the rescue exercise was the fact they were in USJ far away from the schools buildings, meaning that Aizawa was specially skeptical about his students moving around. He knew that soon or later he would have to ask Aizawa for a potty break since his bladder was bothering him, but asking his teacher for that in front of his classmates was even worse than confront his teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei... can I-"

"Midoriya, I hope it's important. I have lot of works to do" Aizawa replied in a disgusted tone seeing how Ashido and Kaminari messed with the equipment

"I- I-" Izuku started

"Shit" Aizawa ran to help the two students that just fell

Izuku was left alone with a blank expression. He wondered if he should ask Thirteen about it, after all he was sure Aizawa was going to get mad if he just disappeared.

Izuku looked around but it seemed that the teachers were incredibly busy with his classmates. He wished for all Might to arrive soon since he promised to help supervising the exercise.

"This won't do" Izuku realized when he found himself clenching his teeth again

The young boy wearing a green costume ran away from the rescue practice to find a restroom. He searched around the halls but his bladder made the things difficult.

When he finally found the toilet he thought the worse part was over...but he was wrong.

(Are you kidding me? How can this happen to me?!) Izuku fought with the zipper of his costume

He hated to admit it, but it was his fault the fact his costume only had one zipper in the back. He designed it to look cool and being comfortable but apparently he didn't think in a small detail: bodysuits were difficult when it came to potty breaks.

(I can't take this off! No no no) Izuku started sobbing from desperation. He could feel how the urine was starting to make way around his suit.

Just a few seconds later, the young hero was drenched in his own urine.

"Sensei is going to kill me" Izuku sulked looking at his wet costume and the puddle he just made

While Midoriya suffered alone in the restroom, All Might searched for him since Aizawa was clearly mad at him for leaving the exercise.

It seemed that Aizawa had a though time controlling his students and was in a hurry to use the school bus and go back to the UA.

(Where are you Young Midoriya?) Toshinori wondered looking around

The pro hero froze when he heard something similar to a person crying. Being the number one hero he was used to listening that kind of crying: nervous crying. He then realized he did knew whose crying was.

(Damn! Is he ok? Where is he? Where is he?) the hero worried

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" All night rushed to the crying boy inside the restroom

Toshinori didn't need help to know what it happened when he saw the dark wet big spot on Izuku's green suit. He sighed and closed the restroom's door to avoid someone else found them.

"My boy, it's ok! It was just an accident" Toshinori relaxed since his student was safe, wet, but safe.

Izuku couldn't talk he just kept sobbing and muttering weird things. His freckled cheeks were red from crying and tears rolled down until falling on his neck.

"Young Midoriya..." Toshinori felt bad for his student but he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think about the accident as a big deal but apparently to the boy it was.

The pro hero's phone rang again.

(Damn! Aizawa! I forgot!)

"Yeah! Don't worry! I found him! He is ok... yeah yeah I already scolded him. We won't be taking the bus, he is not feeling well right now but I will take care of him" All

Might biggest talent was helping people after all

"Fine! You own me an explanation tomorrow" Aizawa said before cutting the call

"Now, let's clean this and have a small talk about it ok?" Toshinori made sure of cleaning the floor without leaving any spot out

The hero couldn't believe the amazing capacity Izuku had for crying. He seemed to be upset even if all Might considered it wasn't nothing that bad.

(Maybe is because he is young) All Might thought

"I'm so sorry" Izuku finally said with a trembling voice

"You don't have to apologize! You didn't do something wrong" Toshinori was still trying to figure out why Izuku was making it a big deal

(Maybe I should have read those books the principal gave me about understanding children)

"I wet myself" Izuku sulked with sad eyes

"I know"

"I'm not suited for being a hero" Izuku cried loudly

"Wait... what? Young Midoriya that's a whole different thing! Having an accident is not related to your hero quality. Even pro heroes have accidents like that! When saving people there are times you won't be able to have a proper 'potty break' if you know what I mean"

"I have a weak bladder... I... this is not the first time I wet myself like this" The young boy confessed

(A weak bladder control? That would explain a lot of things! I never thought about it before... I just thought it was normal for boys of his age to have constant potty breaks) Toshinori remembered all the times Izuku asked him for permission during his training

Toshinori lacked experience with young people. He never had children and Izuku was his first student. He assumed Izuku was a normal fourteen years old by the time they met (now he was fifteen), but it never crossed his mind the boy struggled with his bladder.

"It's not a big deal, Young Midoriya" All Might wiped the boy's tears away

"I don't want to return to the UA today" The young boy sulked

"I will get you clean clothes and help you wash but please don't cry. If you don't want to go back today to the rest of your classes, I understand but you have to promise me you will stop crying" Toshinori tried

"Uhm..." Izuku nodded with tears rolling down his cheeks

"So... how was the rescue training today? I arrived late and missed most of it"

"Thirteen sensei taught us how to act in case of disasters... how to help the people and so"

(He calmed down! I did it! Thanks God! ) Toshinori celebrated internally

"Uh..."

"What's wrong young boy?" All might worried

"Tomorrow we have another practice here... but..."

"It's ok! I promise that tomorrow I will arrive on time! If you need help

I will provide it" Toshinori grabbed the young student's shoulders

(Thanks, I can always rely on you) Izuku finally smiled

"You look better when you smile!" Toshinori smiled too, glad that his student seemed to be fine.


	3. Izuku's secret!

All Might got worried when Aizawa called him early in the morning.

"Sorry! I know I am late but I will be right there in a few seconds!" All Might ran with all his strength

"Oh... I was going to ask if Midoriya Izuku is with you right now" Aizawa asked in a serious tone worrying that he may know the answer

"He is not" All Might froze. Aizawa only would ask him about the boy in the very rare case he didn't show up to classes.

"When you arrive at the UA come look for me at the teacher's room" That were Aizawa last words before ending the call

Minutes later a worried Toshinori paced in the room waiting for the other teacher.

"Sorry, Cementos took more time than expected... the 1-A class is now learning about buildings and so" Aizawa explained

"Young Midoriya is not there, right? That's why you called"

"He didn't show up today. I'm not a big fan of him but the boy had never missed a class before, so I remembered that yesterday you told me something about 'taking care of him' and thought that the boy may be hanging around with you since you like to make him get in troubles"

(He is not taking back anything hmm? It seems he still blames me for the injuries) Toshinori got lost in his thoughts for a moment

"So I called his mom, the only contact provided in case something happened... the woman sounded like if the boy was dying but apparently he just have a fever"

(Is she covering him? Maybe he didn't want to come and made up the excuse... is he lying? Why does affect him so much?)

"What happened yesterday? Did he injured himself again?"

"Mm no, no he didn't. He just felt unwell that was all" All Might replied

"Fine" Aizawa probably didn't trust all might's reply but he had better things to do

(I should make sure he is ok) Toshinori thought while walking slowly to Midoriya's house

When he knocked the door a weak Midoriya opened it.

"All Might? " the boy with a pale face said

"Young Midoriya, are you ok? You don't --" All Might couldn't finish the sentence because before he could, the young boy had run back inside the apartment

Toshinori entered to follow the boy but he stopped in his tracks when he found him kneeling on the floor in a strange pose.

"Boy?"

"I didn't make it" Izuku got up and cleaned his mouth with one of his sleeves

Toshinori observed the messed clothes of the young boy and the puddle on the floor. He really needed to read those books the principal gave him since it took him some seconds to understand what just happened.

"I threw up" Izuku lamented

"I see... I should probably help you with that" Toshinori worried now that he knew Izuku wasn't faking his sickness

"My mom went out to buy some medicines... I barely slept last night, I think I caught a virus. I didn't feel well enough to go to school" Izuku explained while mopping the floor

"Oh... that's so bad" Toshinori felt sorry for the sick boy but at least it seemed like he was ok despite the events happened the previous day

"Don't you have to teach today?" Izuku asked after changing his clothes

"Now that you mention it..." Toshinori forgot it. He indeed had a class today but he couldn't avoid worrying for the boy so he came to check on him.

"You should go! I will be ok! I will defeat this villain!" Izuku made a punching pose making all Might smile

"Sure you will. Don't dare to lose"

All Might returned to the UA relaxed knowing that the boy was just a little sick but will recover soon. He still had some hours left before his class and used the time to read some of the books the principal recommended to understand young boys like Midoriya.

"If he is sick... he could be easily irritated" all Might read wondering if Izuku as a kid ever threw a tantrum, somehow it was hard to imagine that the well mannered Izuku would ever do that.

Every single thing he read brought back memories from the ten months he spent training Izuku. All Might never married nor have children, but when he met the young freckled boy with green hair his paternal instinct awakened. He never regretted not having kids, he always thought that since he was really busy being the number one hero he wouldn't be a good father.

He felt jealous of the number two hero endeavor for having four kids; the youngest attended the same 1-A class like Izuku.

(Stop thinking about kids... you just can't have them now! ) he mentally scolded himself

" what are you reading?" A familiar voice asked him

"Oh! Recovery girl! Ehm... the principal... the kids... I..." he got nervous when the old lady took the book he was reading and had a look of it

"I see, you are finally learning how to be a teacher don't you? I hope you become a good teacher for the sake of the poor students"

"Thanks... " Toshinori smiled sweetly thinking about the cute students he had

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me. I won't be a teacher but I do know about teenagers thanks to my job" the short lady offered her help kindly

"Actually... there is something that called my attention... Students... they also have needs, biological needs! So if one of them, you know, needs to ehm... 'go potty'..." all Might didn't want to be misunderstood, explaining his doubt was hard for him.

"If one of the students ask for a restroom break as a teacher you should evaluate if it looks 'real' since some students like to hang around at the halls during classes. However, you need to be careful... you don't want any of them having an accident during your class"

Toshinori couldn't hide his surprised face when Recovery girl mentioned the accidents.

"Why are looking at me like that? I know they are teenagers so it's unlikely to happen... during normal classes. Some students does have troubles during hard practices or due to their quirks"

"Unlikely to happen" all Might repeated picturing in his mind Izuku's drenched suit

"Yes, they are not kindergarteners" Recovery girl smiled

"So... a fifteen years old boy having accidents is not normal...? " Toshinori scratched his head not realizing he though out loud

"Are you asking because of Midoriya Izuku?" Recovery girl tilted her head confused

"Ah! I didn't... I... He..."

"It's ok, I know about his little problem. He 'likes' to visit my office often and I already memorized his medical record" Recovery girl was cool about it. Toshinori tried to ignore the sarcasm.

"So... he..."

"He does have a little issue holding his bladder but is not a big deal. He stopped having accidents when he turned ten, before that he even had to--" Recovery girl made a pause realizing that maybe she shouldnt say it for Izuku's privacy

"Had to do what?" Toshinori was curious about it but Recovery girl shook her head

"Nevermind! If you want that kind of answers then you should ask him directly"

It took Midoriya one full day more to recover. Using the excuse of helping the boy with his homework and the classes he missed, Toshinori reunited with his favorite student in his office.

Toshinori observed the cute shy boy concentrating on the papers in front of him. Izuku looked so cute when he focused. Thankfully the smart boy finished all the homework quickly and all Might could use the time together to ask some questions about him.

"Young Midoriya... we need to talk" Toshinori serious tone called Izuku's attention

Maybe it was the way Toshinori said it but the boy got anxious. The pro hero made sure of making the boy feel more comfortable ruffling his hair in a playful way like he always do. Izuku relaxed a bit when his teacher acted playful towards him as always.

"I know I probably invaded your privacy but I asked about your 'potty problem' ... I don't know all the details but if you want to talk about it or need some help, I promise I won't disappoint you" All Might looked at his shy student that just turned bright red

"I-I I have always had a weak bladder... I can't hold my pee properly... I was a bedwetter and also had several day time accidents when younger" the freckled boy confessed shyly

Toshinori couldn't hold back his smiled feeling well as Izuku opened to him. The young boy seemed to be consternated about it because he turned incredible shy when bringing the subject.

"I... I started having accidents again" the boy admitted without being able to look at his teacher's face

"Since when?" Toshinori cursed himself for asking the question right after Izuku confessed to him something so personal

"Since I inherited your quirk"


	4. Confession

"What?" Toshinori didn't expect it, he just learned a fact hard to process but was doing his best to not show any expression that may hurt the boy.

"I'm so sorry! I know that I should have told you earlier!" Izuku sulked

"No... it's ok... it's just..."

"Maybe you should find another successor" Izuku sobbed while trying to hold back his tears without luck

"Stop talking nonsense, I won't search for another successor just because you have a weak bladder. I'm ok with it" The pro hero approached his crying student

"Why if this just get worse? I can't be a respected hero if I wet my pants the whole time! I would have to start using... using... again..." Izuku sobbed with his usual pessimism

Toshinori knew that whatever Izuku was thinking about was probably the secret Recovery Girl tried to hide for the boy's privacy. He was tented to ask directly but the boy seemed so weak that he probably would break if Toshinori pressed him.

"Young Midoriya, it's ok! Everything is going to be fine! You don't need to worry for something so silly! We will find a solution!" Toshinori placed his big hand on Izuku's head while coaxing him

"Umhhh... ok, I... I'm sorry. I always end up crying" Izuku cleaned his tears away and tried to smile a little

"We do need to do something about that" Toshinori teased making the shy boy giggle

"All Might" Izuku called after a few seconds of silence

"Yes?" Toshinori was serving some tea for the boy when Izuku started talking again

"You told me a lot of your secrets... the form change, your quirk, the fact you were quirkless before..." Izuku started

"Yes, I did" Toshinori started adding sugar to the tea not really knowing what was Midoriya trying to say

"But I never shared mine" Izuku added with sadness

"Is there something you want to tell me? I won't force you to share something with me that you don't want to" Toshinori smiled to his cute student and offered a cup of tea

"I want to tell you" Izuku replied with nervous eyes as he placed the cup on the small table

"You can relax, boy. I won't scold you or laugh about it" Toshinori made signs to the boy to sit next to him

Izuku gulped and sat next to the pro hero unable to look at his face. The boy focused on playing with the spoons around his cup.

"I... I used to have lots of problems with my 'condition', apparently my bladder wasn't good enough and I kept losing control. I tried everything but nothing worked... and yet I couldn't live knowing that I would wet at any moment in any place so... " Izuku struggled to said it. He didn't want his big hero to think about him like that, he just wanted to hide and cry but he felt it was time to tell the truth.

"I--I-I used D-diapers until I was ten" the now red boy confessed

(What did he just say?) For a moment Toshinori wondered if his ears failed to him

"I used diapers longer than most kids... I got potty trained when being a toddler like everybody but... I kept having accidents" Izuku was now holding a silver spoon while he turned slowly to see his teacher's reaction

"Oh... I don't know about it but you probably felt embarrassed. Are you scared to wear diapers again if your bladder keeps bothering you?" Toshinori was calm about it. He liked when Izuku was honest with him.

"Don't you think is... bad?" The freckled boy was confused

"No, not really. I guess you must feel embarrassed about it but it's not a big deal. Some heroes wear diapers daily, most of the time a pro hero won't have time for a potty break" All Might wished Izuku would had been honest with him earlier since he could have helped the boy way before

"What about..." The boy looked at all Might with curious eyes

"Not me" Toshinori chuckled amused by Izuku's curiosity

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't want to--" Toshinori interrupted the shy boy placing his hand on his head again. He found Izuku's extreme curiosity cute.

"I don't wear diapers but I admit I had wet myself a pair of times earlier. Believe me, no one cares if the hero rescuing thousands of people has or not wet pants" Toshinori teased while Izuku drank his tea

"That's so cool" Izuku couldn't hide the fact he felt now relaxed knowing that his condition wasn't an impediment

"Also, if you are interested the development team already targeted that market. If you had told me earlier, I would have helped you with your 'special' need earlier and you wouldn't be suffering"

"Really? I should have told the truth earlier" Izuku lamented finishing his tea

"It's ok, tomorrow after classes let's go and see Recovery girl together and ask her about it. You will need a medical prescription to get those without being a licensed hero yet" Toshinori saw the sparks the boy's eyes had. He seemed to be so excited that he kept squirming on the seat.

"A-all m-m-might" Izuku said with a sudden change of expression

"Uhm? Why are you blushing?" Toshinori was still slow when it came to facial expressions or body signs

"C-can I use the t-toilet?" Izuku asked as he stood slowly

"Uhm? Sure. Why are you so shy about it? You probably just drank too much tea" Toshinori giggled thinking that Izuku was seriously shy when it comes to asking for something. He still remembered that long afternoon training together when the boy couldn't said to him he was hungry.

"T-thanks!" Izuku ran to the restroom in a way that made Toshinori laugh

(You were on a urge Uhm? What's wrong with this new generation that fears asking for a toilet? ) Toshinori chuckled

The next day Toshinori was preparing for his class when Aizawa entered his office.

"I hope this time there won't be any issues" Aizawa liked to threat All might before his classes since he considered him as a danger for the students

"There won't be! Why? Because I am here...! Allllllll--"

"Just shut up and get ready" Aizawa clearly had not patient

"By the way, Aizawa, I wanted to ask something about the students and since you had been teaching here longer than I... I have doubts regarding potty breaks for the students" Toshinori knew he would probably regret asking Aizawa but he was reliable when it came to that kind of answers.

"Potty breaks? What century are you from? They are not babies so stop using that weird language. UA doesn't have any explicit rules regarding restroom trips, so it's the teachers responsibility to establish them with the class. For example I don't care if they sneak out of the classroom during classes but moving during a test could be misunderstood" as expected even if Aizawa considered All might's question stupid he helped anyway

"What about practices? I mean those in the fields when the ki-- the students are not in the classroom" Toshinori corrected his mistake before calling his students 'kids' again

"Those tend to be a little troublesome since they do need to ask for permission to go out. Some students may prefer holding it rather than asking for permission, but thankfully we teach teenagers and they are less shy than kids, so if they really need to go they will ask"

"I see... thank you. I'm going to my class now, I will try to use the information you gave me" All Might smiled to Aizawa who ignored him as always

(So, as expected, young Midoriya is a really shy boy. That probably got him in a lot of situations... I will have to help him with that) All Might thought while he entered the classroom.


	5. Resolution

Despite all the time they spent together, Midoriya still fanboyed over All might like a 5 years old. He couldn't just concentrate on the instructions when in front of him the biggest hero was using one of his best hero costumes.

(Geez, boy. Just pay attention! I don't want to scold you, but I can't let it pass either) Toshinori thought realizing that Izuku was in his own world

"So, for this exercise the objective is to rescue your friend from villains without damaging the area! Understood?" All Might explained to his students

"Yes sir!" All the students replied with energy

"Deku, just wait! I will crush you!" Bakugou hit his own hand making an explosion

"Just stop it! That's not a hero attitude!" Iida scolded like usual

"If you don't want to take this seriously then don't do it but don't interfere" todoroki spoke with his trademark coldness

"They are so dumb! Worrying about that kind of stuff when finally we are going to some good exercise!" Mineta exclaimed excited

"I didn't know you liked this kind of exercises" Kaminari said as he stretched out

"We get to touch the girls!!" Mineta couldn't be happier

"He is disgusting" Kirishima pointed at the short boy

"1...2...3,4,5...6...10...14,15,16...17" All Might counted the students

(Shit! Only 19! Who is missing? Wait, where is Young Midoriya? Shit shit shit! I only took off my sight for five minutes! ) All Might couldn't focus knowing that the student probably left when he was busy separating the pervert boy from the girls

All Might calmed down when he saw his favorite student returning from the entrance at full speed.

"Sorry! I forgot something!" The boy dressing a green suit apologized

(Oh, I see! He probably needed the toilet right? No... it can't be... he didn't take that long) Toshinori tried to decipher what could had been doing the young boy.

"Everything ok?" All Might asked

"Better than ever! Can't wait for the exercise" Midoriya seemed truly excited for it

All Might didn't have time to keep asking Midoriya since one student approached him. The boy with two different hair colors stood in front of him with his usual plain expression.

"Sensei, how much is this going to last?" Todoroki asked with a serious tone

"The exercise? Ehm... maybe two hours? Maybe three? I don't really know" All Might replied with his funny style

"Oh" Todoroki sighed and walked away to reunite with his classmates

(I guess I don't really understand the new generation) All Might thought

The practice went really well ending without big injuries. All the students were clearly tired but also satisfied of their work.

"I don't feel well" Ochako commented when she was walking back to the changing rooms

"Are you nauseous? You used your quirk a lot, didn't you?" Mina worried while Tsuyu examined the dizzy girl's face

"Hey! All Might Sensei!" Momo called for help when Ochako threw up

"Ah! It's ok it's ok! Why? Because I am here!" All might appeared doing his flashy smile

"Can we leave now?" He heard from behind

(Uhh... this kid again?)

"Yes! You all did well today! Go to change, you can go home early today since you all worked hard!" All might ruffled Todoroki's hair. The pro hero got shocked when the boy smiled to him.

(He can smile! He is smiling to me! Unbelievable! You gotta see this Endeavor! )

"Now, the sick lady! Let's go and see Recovery girl" all Might helped the dizzy girl

(I have to congratulate Young Midoriya later for his good work today) All might thought while he walked the sick girl to the nursing room

When the pro hero came back using his skeleton form, he found that almost all the students had already changed and were heading back home. He had to wait for Izuku since they both were going to see Recovery girl later and explain her the situation about Izuku's potty problem. The pro hero decided to enter the changing room and search for the boy, as he couldn't wait to talk with him about the exercise they just did.

"Young Midoriya?" He called while looking around

"Over here!" The boy chirped in reply

When Toshinori found the boy, Midoriya was still pulling up his pants over what it seemed like...

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't want to--" Toshinori excused himself thinking about the boy's shyness

"It's ok" The young freckled boy replied finishing with his clothes

"Is that what I think it is?" Toshinori didn't want to sound rude but somehow after he spoke he regretted the way he did the question

Izuku approached the pro hero and looked around before whispering to him.

"It's a diaper... I mean not actually a 'diaper' is more like a pull up, well it's kinda like a diaper" Izuku started whispering in a rush like always

"It's ok it's ok! I don't understand but If you feel well, then I feel well too. You did amazing today!" Toshinori praised the boy for his good work

"It's easier to concentrate when you don't need to think about the toilet the whole time" the young boy smiled sweetly

Toshinori blushed. His mind did know Izuku wore the diaper for the whole test but somehow he managed to not think about the fact the boy may had 'used it' for what diapers are suppose to.

(Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God) Toshinori tried to avoid thinking about it

"Shouldn't you... ehm... Change or something?" Toshinori asked his pupil in a low voice in case someone heard them

"I didn't use it... now that you mention it I really have to go" Izuku smiled shyly and walked to the restroom

Toshinori followed him, wondering if the boy was being honest when he said he didn't use it. For a moment when the boy said ' he had to go' he thought he would deliberately pee the diaper.

Izuku ran when he saw the restroom sign and pulled down his pants in front of the first urinal he found. Toshinori entered the restroom right after him, giggling a bit when he realized how Izuku's face changed when he started relieving himself.

"Feels good~" Izuku relaxed while doing his business

Toshinori observed the cute boy while he washed his hands. Izuku was kinda cute compared to his classmates and kids of his age. The boy's satisfaction for using the toilet was similar to the one a toddler had when being potty trained.

"Are you feeling better now? I believe you are happy" Toshinori the boy's hair taking advantage of his height

"Ung! This had been a wonderful day so far! For a moment I almost forgot wearing 'protection' so I had to come back" The young boy explained with a sweet expression

"Oh! That's why you ran back" now it made sense

"I had troubles finding a diaper that wouldn't show with my hero costume" Midoriya confessed between laughs

"That's so funny. I believe the ones the heroes use probably are less visible than the ones from the stores" Toshinori smiled seeing how happy his student was

"When I was small, I thought that a quirk able to dry your pants quickly would be the best for me" Izuku chuckled

"You had high expectations but I think One for All can't do that" Toshinori teased

When they asked Recovery girl for help with the special order, she agreed and seemed normal about it.

"Don't worry, Midoriya boy, it's not a big deal! I will place the order and that flashy teacher of yours will pick it when ready" The old lady was in a good mood since Izuku wasn't injured as always

"T-thanks!" The young boy blushed a little

"Young Midoriya, you can go home now! I will take care from here, you must be tired after that amazing work you did today" Toshinori praised his student again proud of his improve

Izuku bowed in a polite way and exited the room with a smile on his face. Recovery girl smiled when the boy closed the door feeling happy for him.

"He probably gathered all the courage he had to confess to you. Midoriya Izuku admires you so much I thought it would be impossible for him to tell you his secret. He probably feel better since he doesn't have to lie anymore" the small nurse said still with her smile

"This is new for me... I haven't taught anyone before and I don't have experience with younger people so, I know I tend to make mistakes when it comes to the boy and the other students. I got shocked when he told me that when inherited the quirk his problem re started" Toshinori had good intentions, but half of the times when it was about his students he usually failed to communicate them.

"Some kids have troubles when they quirks start to show, since Midoriya Izuku inherited your quirk just a few months ago, its possible that his body is still getting adjusted to it. Also, some persons have a few side effects when using their quirks over their limits... that girl you brought here before, Uraraka, she gets nauseous if she uses her quirk a lot. From the 1-A class, Bakugou and Todoroki had complained before about how they arms hurt when abusing of their quirks... Aoyama gets a stomach ache when using his navel laser too much. I believe that Midoriya's problem it's just like when kids first discover their quirks and the only thing he need is time to get adjusted to it" The old lady smiled again while showing a cute pic to all Might of a silly boy cosplaying him

"That kid is kind of cu-- wait" Toshinori focused on the picture noticing the freckles on the cheeks of the cute toddler dressed like All might.

"Yeah...I found it in his clinical record the first time I opened it. I thought it was cute and I wanted to show it to you but... I wasn't sure how would you react" Recovery girl giggled while the blonde guy inspected the pic carefully

"He looks so happy" Toshinori said after a few minutes of silence

(Why do I feel proud of this? He admired me, I knew that before I started training him... perhaps I never thought about it before but that boy... to me...)

"He truly looks like you in that picture! I mean, the costume of course" the short lady tried to recover the picture but Toshinori seemed to be immersed in his own world

"Oh oh! Sorry! Here you go! A very cute picture indeed... I expected Young Midoriya to be cute when younger but I guess it still surprised me" the blonde boy with deep blue eyes scratched his head in a nervous way

"I bet all of them were cute kids" Recovery girl returned the picture to Izuku's medical record

All Might smiled just thinking about it... Izuku as a toddler. He haven't realized how much he cared for the boy and how much he wished he had been there when Izuku was a child. He hated himself for not moving cities before and discover Izuku so late as a consequence.

"I guess we can't change the past" Toshinori sighed softly while sitting on his couch.


	6. Daddy?

"I want daddy!" A cute toddler with freckles cried out loud

"Daddy went to work abroad, Izuku. You won't be seeing him for a while... I am so sorry" the boy's mother tried to calm down the crying toddler

"Daddy... my daddy" the boy cried while hugging his mom

Izuku woke up from his strange dream when the clock alarm sounded. He could feel his emotions mixed and tears on his cheeks.

"Was I crying?" The young boy cleaned his tears and wondered why the dream felt so real

"Izuku, baby, it's time to wake up--" the chubby lady with green hair froze at the entrance when she noticed the tears on the boy's face

"Mom--" the boy tried while his mother searched desperately for a thermometer

"Did the fever come back? Are you feeling bad again? Oh boy, oh boy!" The worried mother kept asking

It took at least ten log minutes to calm her. Izuku ended starting his morning in a tiredly way, making him arrive at UA almost dragging his feet. As always he tried his best to concentrate in classes taking lots of notes that he liked to read later to help him studying.

All Might was searching for the direction Recovery girl gave him to pick the 'special order' they placed the day before.

"Support team does work quick" Toshinori opened the signaled door only to find inside someone he didn't expect (or wanted) to see.

"All Might! What are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do?" Endeavor barked at him

"H-hi! I came to look for a special order! That's all!" The men with yellow hair like sunshine replied

Endeavor made his flames go wilder as he warned Toshinori with his serious eyes. Apparently, the flame hero wasn't in a good mood that morning.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I got the two orders... lets see..." a member from the support team came holding two packages

All Might wondered what could possibly be the number two hero's reaction when he acknowledged the contents of Toshinori's package. He received the package first, allowing Endeavor to see the contents of the box.

"I... I think there was a mistake" Endeavor said in a low tone inspecting all might's box

"There was none! I double checked the order!" The support member felt attacked

"Those...those... I ordered... that's my package" Endeavor admitted blushing slightly

"No, yours is here" the confused girl opened the second box revealing it contents

For a short moment that felt like an age, the room filled with an awkward silence. The girl left to take care of other orders, leaving the two pro heroes alone.

"Why did you order diapers?" Endeavor asked with a tone filled with curiosity and yet denial

"For the same reason you did" was the clever answer all Might could think of

"I didn't know you had a son with troubles controlling his pee" Endeavor complained

"Oh"

"I swear, that boy is driving me crazy. I still believe he does it on purpose because of his feelings towards me" Endeavor confessed feeling relieved to have someone to tell the truth to

"I don't have a son, but I feel responsible towards the boy and I wanted to help him. I don't think your kid does it on purpose" all Might said trying to figure out if Endeavor was talking about the youngest of his children

"Shouto is driving me crazy. I have tried to talk 'about it' before but he refuses and dodges the questions. When I first learned about his condition I got really mad... it's quite embarrassing to be honest but, even so, he is my son and I want to help him" Endeavor seemed to have a soft spot when it came to his younger son. Perhaps the pro hero cared for his boy more than he showed.

"I was told it could be because of the quirks... I haven't figured out how to solve the boy's problem but I am trying to help him with it. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody else about Shouto" All Might smiled to the big man in flames

"Thanks, I haven't said it to anybody else. Shouto it not the type of boy who will come and search for help so I noticed it kinda late when I found his wet clothes around the time he was eight. I thought that it may have stopped but I got a call from Recovery girl a month ago asking me to 'be a father'" Endeavor quoted with hate

"Maybe he is just embarrassed about it" all Might tried

"Whatever. So, are those for the green haired kid? The one with the freckles that fought Shouto during the sports festival?" Endeavor asked surprisingly calm

Toshinori went pale.

"You seriously like that kid uhm? I don't care what you relationship is with him but is good to see you have someone like him in your life" Endeavor smiled like all Might thought he never would considering who was talking to

"What do you mean?" Toshinori couldn't avoid asking

"You know, you can choose to believe me or not... but when you become a father... you see the world in a different way" Endeavor chuckled making his flames bigger

(Become... a father?) Toshinori repeated in his head

"That kid... he is like a son to you, right? All might" Endeavor teased before disappearing after taking the stairs

(A son?!)

Toshinori returned to his office. He was watering the small plants he had, when he heard someone knock the door.

"Come inside!" The blonde men exclaimed

"H-hi! Did you want to see me All might?" The young boy with green hair entered the office with his usual shyness

"Yes. Did you have lunch already?" The man asked with serenity

"N-no" Izuku shook his head a little nervous

"Do you want to eat something? I haven't had lunch either" all Might smiled sweetly to the boy

( I always feel nice when I am with him. He reminds me how it was having a father) Midoriya thought while replying the smile with another

"Before going out, would you like to see the 'Special' order?" All Might offered

"Sure! " Izuku nodded with a cute face.

(I miss my own dad)

Izuku spent his special time with all Might thinking about several scenarios including one where All might was his own father and another with his biological father showing up again after all this time.

"Can you wait here? Sit there and wait for me, boy" the blue eyed man left in a rush while the obedient boy sat on the bench and got lost in his thoughts again.

(I miss him so much... it's been a while since I saw him... I really miss him. I want him to come back... ) Izuku tried to hold back his tears

The young boy loved his mother. He never complained being raised by only her but he felt there were some stuff mothers were good at... and some that fathers did better. He missed those father and son times if they ever had.

Suddenly, Midoriya's tears rolled down his cheeks softly while he stared at the cloudy sky above him.

"Hey, hey hey! What happened buddy?" All might asked worried while he held two ice creams

"Sorry... I was just..." Izuku sobbed unable to said with his own words

"It's going to melt..." all Might offered one ice cream to the sweet boy

"Thanks..." the boy replied wiping his tears away and tasted the ice cream

All Might extended his hand to the boy to console him but doubted at the last second.

(Could it be? I really see him like a son...)

"Izuku, don't cry, my boy" all

Might ruffled his hair with sweetness

(He is truly like a father to me. Wait... did he just call me for my first name?)

"Izuku...?" The boy repeated with his mouth full of ice cream

All Might cleaned the boy's mouth with a napkin. He didn't realize that indeed he called Izuku by his name instead of Young Midoriya or any replacement like 'boy'.

Midoriya smiled widely and ate his ice cream in a happy way making Toshinori feel warmer.

(I may not have a dad with me all the time but I have you) Izuku giggled.

(I never had a son, but Izuku, my boy, you are more than the One for all successor) All might ate his ice cream too.


	7. Shy Hero

Izuku was as red as his shoes while All might and Recovery girl tried to figure out how to fold the special diapers.

"I... I think I can do it by mise-se-self!" Izuku squealed when Recovery girl approached the boy and tried to diaper him over his clothes

"You won't, this thing is kinda tricky! I don't know what was the support team thinking when they made this!" Recovery girl complained as she observed again the special diaper

(I have diapered myself thousands of times, I have tried almost every brand on the market but I never imagined that I would find a diaper so hard to put on) Izuku cursed his own lack of experience with the new 'equipment'

"It looks little..." Toshinori grabbed one the diaper and compared it waist size with Izuku's and even if the boy was really slim, that wouldn't fit him unless there was something he didn't know.

"It can stretch. We only need to put it on once and the next times should be easier" Recovery girl commented

(Let's see... if this goes here... and this over here...)

"I-- I d-did it" Izuku turned almost purple from embarrassment as the two adults inspected the diapered boy

"Good ! Very good! Now you should try wearing it under your underwear" Recovery girl teased

"Just go inside the restroom and change into it properly" All might commanded

"Y-yes S-sir" Izuku couldn't believe what he just heard but he obeyed.

Ten minutes later (the time Izuku needed to gather his courage) the young teenager exited the restroom wearing his blue training uniform.

"And ...?" Recovery girl urged the boy to speak about it

"I...ehm... it's fine" Izuku tried to hide his shyness

"Do you think it would work?" Toshinori asked leaving out the keywords knowing the shy boy Izuku was

"Uhm... I guess so" Izuku replied while looking at his reflection on the mirror.

"You better get going! Aizawa will start his class soon and he doesn't like when his students are late" All might hurried the young boy

"Yes!! Thank you! See you later!" Izuku ran out at full speed remembering the last punishment Aizawa gave to an student for being late.

That very own afternoon, Izuku cursed his weak bladder during the rescue training at the USJ.

(This can't be... I used the toilet before! Why do I have to go again? Maybe too much juice? Caffeine? Did I drink something with caffeine? Or it was just too much water? Yes, water! Iida kept talking about the dangers of being dehydrated and--)

"Midoriya Izuku" Aizawa's annoyed voice called him again. He had been calling the boy during all that time.

"Y-yes!" Izuku replied and got in position as instructed. It was his turn to 'save' the classmates that were hiding and faking being injured.

"And... START!" Aizawa commanded

"You have twenty minutes boy!" Thirteen cheered as Izuku ran at full speed

The first fifteen classmates were easy to find as the boy used his speed to search around quickly. The three next weren't as obvious as the others but at least cooperated during the rescue, however the last one...

"JUST COME HERE MOTHERFUCKING DEKU! I WILL SHOW YOU! YOU DAMN NERD!" The spiky haired boy raged as he noticed Midoriya left him last

(I didn't want to save Kacchan earlier because of this. He is going to hit me and I didn't want to rescue the others with an useless hand. Damn, my bladder is killing me)

(I will show my power) Bakugou smirked as he opened his hand in front of Izuku

(What the...?)

"HEY! Don't you dare !" Aizawa tried to stop him before it happened but his quirk wasn't that useful thanks to the distance separating them.

When the explosion sounded, half of the classmates thought that Izuku could have died there. Midoriya stood with his smoky clothes and his now dark face and forced an smile.

"I'm f-fine" the boy managed to say while waving to his classmates

"It wasn't that strong! I'm not stupid! If I kill him my hero record would be dirty!" Katsuki Bakugou complained after Aizawa scolded him for his behavior

(Phew... that was close. Wait...)

When Izuku screamed all eyes focused on him. He covered his mouth and shook his head trying to convince his friends he was ok.

"You look anxious... Bakugou! This is your fault!" Ashido Mina accused

"He is so pale!" The frog like girl worried

"How can you see he is pale if he is covered with that black stuff?" Kaminari complained

Midoriya used the chaos to run to the dressing room alone.

(Oh boy, oh boy... I did it... I just peed myself in the practice!! My suit doesn't look wet... did the diaper worked?) Izuku's mind raced until he heard the voice of his classmates looking for him.

(If I peed, I need a change but I can't do it with them around. I need to find a private place for it... when I take it off the tapes will sound and the thing can make those crinkle noises)

"I... I'm fine" Midoriya tried to convince his friends... and himself.

He was sitting on the bus's seat with his legs crossed. He haven't changed yet and despite peeing before it seemed his bladder haven't emptied properly. He knew it was very normal as he peed himself by accident instead of just 'let it go' so his bladder may have held it back when it happened. He was doubting if he could just let it go in his diaper or wait until they reached the UA. He couldn't ask for a 'potty break' in a thirty minutes trip and also, he doubted he could use the toilet as soon as he reached the UA since he didn't want anyone to hear the crinkles of him taking off the special undies.

His bladder decided for him. He could feel his face turning bright red like his shoes. As soon as the bus reached the school, he ran quickly to the toilet but unfortunately crashed with someone else.

"S-Sorry!" The boy apologized before lifting his head

"You shouldn't run in the halls, Young Midoriya" all Might smiled to him while helping him stand

(No... not now... this is so embarrassing) Izuku blushed

"Come with me! I want to show you something!" All might exclaimed taking the boy by one arm without asking first. Sometimes, Izuku hated the fact that all Might was always excited and that meant never asking if he wanted to tag along.

At the office, all might disappeared and the skeleton man with blue eyes appeared.

"Are you tired? Don't worry, it's just a second! I wanted to share it with you. I know you will like it" Toshinori looked for something while Izuku was busy avoiding to sit since he worried about his wet diaper

"Ta da! What do you think about it?!" Toshinori showed the boy one of the all might's hero costume.

"Wow!! That one is kinda similar to your debut one! I never saw it before! " soon, Izuku forgot about his little problem and started fanboying like he always did

"Indeed, young boy. This suit was supposed to be my debut one but it wasn't what I expected... also it's a little more tight than the one I ordered so I didn't get to use it" Toshinori explained as Izuku drawn every single detail of the suit in his notebook

"I didn't ask you to come just to show you a suit I didn't get to use. Actually, when I found it, I thought it would fit you. You should try it... you know... just for fun"

Midoriya's current mood was a mess. He wanted to try it so bad thanks to his big admiration for All might, he didn't want to reject an offer from all Might... but... there was his trouble.

"We had an intense practice today... I'm sure I stink right now and I don't to ruin a perfect suit like that" Izuku tried crossing his fingers that it would work

"You look fine to me, young Midoriya! It's ok! Cmon let's try the suitttttttt!~!" The skeleton man once again changed his form to the muscular one. Izuku didn't have a chance going against all Might's will thanks to the strength difference.

"Letssssa chaaaaaaangeee!!" All might exclaimed

"W-wait! This isn't right!" Izuku tried to avoid getting his clothes removed. All Might had already managed to take off the boy's shirt when he noticed the way Izuku held his pants.

"Hey hey hey! We are both men right? There is nothing to be shy about!" All might pulled down Izuku's pants only to realize he dragged with them his underwear too

"Oh my oh my, I am sorry! Don't worry I will pu--" all Might froze when he saw that instead of being fully naked Izuku was in a diaper that somehow looked similar to the one he gave him earlier and yet, different. He wasn't sure of it, but he couldn't remember if the diaper was that swollen before or if that was the original color.

Izuku turned red again. He was starting to worry if blushing could be bad for the health. He couldn't look at all Might, not now. He had teary eyes from being embarrassed. He was so upset.

"I... I will be going..." Midoriya said before all Might could pronounce a word. He dressed himself quickly and ran away.

Toshinori felt completely guilty. He didn't care if the boy used or not the diaper, however he was unable to tell so when he first noticed and the boy ran away embarrassed. The boy was too shy to admit the real reason why he didn't want to try the suit at that moment.

The upset boy arrived at his home running. He just entered his room and after calming himself, took a bubble bath.

(What a humiliating day) Izuku thought as he relaxed under the bubbles.

When he was drying his hair with the towel he listened to his phone message tune. He checked on it after he put on his pajama.

"Sorry for today, Young Midoriya! Hope you arrived safely at home. Please, let's talk about it tomorrow... or when you want to" said the text

Izuku sighed. He replied the text politely and felt guilty for his behavior hours before.

(I think I own him an apologize... and a full explanation. I promised to be honest and less timid) Izuku thought

At his own apartment, all Might sighed in relief when he learned that the boy was safe. He worried Izuku could had been so distracted that could have ended in a bad situation.

He decided to text back to make the boy know he wasn't mad or similar.

"Good night, young boy" Izuku read as he yawned loudly. Soon after the boy fell asleep with the phone next to him before he could sent the message he was writing.

The next morning, Izuku woke up early due to falling asleep before his usual bedtime. He stretched and noticed his phone next to him.

"What the...?" He received at least ten more messages after the last one he read.

Apparently, all Might tried to cheer him up by sending motivational pictures of him and some popular jokes.

Izuku laughed.

"I fell asleep last night! Sorry! Thank you for the messages :) see you today at the UA! " Izuku texted


	8. Todoroki's problem

Todoroki Shouto was Endeavor's youngest child. He never complained about being born last but he did regarding his quirk. His fate was decided the same day he manifested his two quirks.

Even if Endeavor was proud of him just for the fact he was born with both quirks, Shouto often felt that his father wasn't proud of him but his inherited quirks. He felt like Endeavor only liked him because he was the 'chosen one'.

Todoroki Enji wasn't what someone would call a "Lovely father". He basically ignored the boy half of the time during his babyhood. The other half, he wasn't home. It wasn't until Shouto became a toddler that his father started to spent time with him... only to figure out if he had both quirks.

"Number two hero sucks" A young Shouto explained at his preschool while Endeavor almost roasted the whole classroom from embarrassment.

It was parents day. Shouto was still salty about the fact Endeavor asked his mother to not go. They also had fought weeks ago when the kid entered the school and he didn't want her to be on Shouto's enter ceremony.

Back at home, Shouto listened to his parents discuss again thanks to his rebellious behavior towards his father. A week later, Shouto's hell started when his mom panicked and poured boiled water on him, leaving the cute boy with a permanent burnt mark. His father sent the poor woman to a mental hospital and forbid any contact of her with the boy.

Endeavor's happiness of having full custody of the kid didn't last very long. Not having his mother, Shouto would spent more time with him but that didn't mean the kid would stop being a kid. Soon, Endeavor started to realize that it was tougher than expected what it took to raise a child. The first time Shouto fell sick without his mother, the number two hero was clueless. The first time Shouto wet the bed...

The young Shouto woke up at the middle of the night crying. Endeavor had to get up when he realized that at nights the other three siblings slept and weren't there to take care of the kid.

"Why are you crying now?" Endeavor was still half sleep and very tired. He had a hard day at work and getting up at the middle of the night because a crying child wasn't his plan.

Shouto only cried louder when he saw his father. He was completely terrified. Endeavor started thinking in reasons that made the kids cry: hunger, cold, the flu, sleepiness...

He took five completely minutes to figure out the kid was scared.

"Ah! I get it! You are scared don't you? A nightmare right?" Endeavor turned on the lights only to see the boy's red and wet face from so much crying.

"Mommy... I want my mom" Shouto sobbed

"She is not here. She hurt you. She is not a good mother to you"

Endeavor sighed when the kid cried louder again. He sat on the bed in a try to get closer.

"Shouto, listen... hey. This thing is wet..." Endeavor pulled off the covers and noticed the wet mattress.

"What happened here? Did you spill something? Were you playing with your ice and it melted?"Endeavor sighed again. Bye bye to his sleep.

The boy shook the head unable to speak. He only looked down and pressed his legs together. Endeavor's eyes scanned the young boy from head to toes.

"Oh no. No no no no. You didn't" Endeavor cursed internally

Shouto stopped crying. He had that guilty look he always managed to make when he knew he had done something wrong.

"You have to be kidding me. Aren't you potty trained? " Endeavor carried the wet boy outside the bed

"Umm..." Shouto replied still looking down

"Did you have a nightmare and got so scared that you wet the bed?" Endeavor feared the answer. He only wanted to hear that it wasn't... it wasn't...

"No... I just don't know" Shouto admitted embarrassed

"Don't know what?" Endeavor was about to lose it

"I don't wake up on time... mom always helped me to clean..." Shouto sobbed again

"Ok ok, stop crying. I just need to know something: does this happen often?"

"Umm..." Shouto nodded. He was scared of what could Endeavor do.

" I guess... it's normal for kids right? There is nothing to worry about unless we don't find a way to solve this" Endeavor ruffled Shouto's hair. For the first time in his life, Shouto felt it. A little of love coming from his father.

As soon as Shouto grew, he started to take care of his own needs. His father lost track of his 'potty problem' until he got admitted at the UA and days later he ended wetting the school's nursing room bed.

Knowing the kind of father and son relationship they had, Recovery girl called Endeavor to scold him about Shouto.

"Don't" Shouto said bitterly

"We need to talk about this, Shouto" Endeavor wasn't pleased as well

And so, weeks later Endeavor had to leave all his pride at home and help his son by going to obtain special 'underwear' for heroes with bladder troubles. He cursed his fate when he met his biggest rival, all Might, but after talking with him and realizing that Shouto wasn't the only one in that kind of embarrassing situation, he felt better.

"There is no way I'm using those" Shouto blushed still annoyed by the fact Endeavor was holding a big package of diapers in his room

"You are! It's ok, Shouto! Many people need to use--"

"I'm going to die" Shouto could feel his blood boiling.

"Why are you so stubborn? You only need to wear protection ! Nothing else! It's not complicated and it's not that bad!" Endeavor started showing his bad character again

"I don't want to use them. Those are for little kids" Shouto frowned in a bad mood

"What's your plan? Wetting your pants during duty?" Endeavor didn't know what to do. He had lost any hope he had about convincing Shouto to wear diapers during trainings or missions.

"Even If I wanted to try it, I don't have any idea of how you wear those" finally Shouto confessed his biggest fear while turning bright red

Despite not having used his cold quirk, Shouto managed to freeze the flame hero, Endeavor. For the first time in a long time, Endeavor would need to act like a father.

"Well, you see... maybe I am not the best for this kind of stuff but..." the pro hero started blabbering nervously

"Did you ever change one diaper before?" Shouto accused with cold eyes

Endeavor sighed. He sat on his son's bed and realized that it was now or never.

"I did. I must confess that even if I had four kids the number of diapers I changed is little but, I did changed diapers"

" I didn't expect that" Shouto couldn't hide his surprise

"I changed yours, Shouto. You were my last son, my baby boy. So... I don't know why but when you were born... the feeling I got wasn't like the others. I don't ask you to believe me, but I always took a liking on you... even before you could show us your quirk. At first I thought it was something that would pass but when you starting crawling to me... clapping your hands... learning to walk... I realized I didn't want to miss all those precious moments with you. I may have realized it a little later but I did" Endeavor confessed while looking around the teenager's room

"You were mean with mom" Shouto tried to ignore the fact Endeavor changed his diapers during his babyhood

"I never loved her. I only wanted strong children... it was my fault she went crazy... but it was her own fault what it left you that horrible mark"

Shouto touched his face's left side carefully. Endeavor got a point: he was the guilty one for making the woman crazy, but still, she did attempted to hurt one of her own children instead of facing her real problem.

"Come here, I will show the basics about diapering. Even a shitty parent like me should be able to do that " Endeavor gestured the boy to sit next to him on the bed

"I guess so" Shouto sighed and sat next to his dad to receive one of the most embarrassing lessons he would ever have.


	9. Two opposites

Shouto was sure enjoying it. He had grown used to his problem and therefore wasn't that ashamed of it... but Endeavor was different. He never knew his dad would feel so uneasy thanks to that. If he had known it would be like this, he would have tortured him earlier. Now, everytime he could, Shouto liked to drop hints about his condition just to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I got wet yesterday" - Shouto shared during dinner - "It was uncomfortable"

Endeavor choked and glared at his youngest son.

"I should have taken my umbrella" - the silly boy explained - "I knew it was going to rain"

"Next time please take care" - Shouto's older sister scolded - "We don't want you to get sick"

"I will be going" - Endeavor stood after Shouto made another comment about getting wet - "I have work to do"

Fuyumi sighed. She started doing the dishes while Shouto finishing eating. Endeavor was about to leave when he turned to his children again.

"Please avoid getting wet" - the flame hero muttered

"I will try" - the youngest boy replied in a sassy way - "But I cant promise anything"

Midoriya Izuku was the total opposite. Unlike his friend, he lacked confidence and was utterly shy about his problem. Also, All Might wasn't Endeavor. The pro hero had tried to be supportive and that could be translated as giving the problem too much attention. Izuku was often caught in awkward situations thanks to that.

"... and before starting the exercise!" - All Might was being flashy as always - "I recommend everyone to empty their bladders!"

Izuku covered his face. At least he could say so without looking at him.

"Anyway, today's exercise will be like always" - Aizawa was already in his caterpillar sleepback - "Do not cause troubles"

Everything was normal until it happened. Deku almost got caught by huge amount of ice.

"Are you alright?" - He could hear Todoroki shouting from the other side - "I'm sorry! I will melt it right away!"

"S-sure" - Izuku shivered. He was feeling so cold.

"My bad, Midoriya" - Todoroki apologized once again - "I guess I need to work on my quirk"

"M-me Too" - Izuku was still shivering despite the ice being gone - "A-arent y-you cold?"

"Sometimes" - Shouto smiled a bit - "When I over use my ice quirk, my body feels cold and I get the shivers. It can be pretty uncomfortable to be honest"

"Really? I never thought of that before" - Izuku giggled. It was unusual Todoroki was so talkative - "I would have a hard time getting adjusted to it"

"Why? Don't you like feeling cold?"

"I associate coldness with— Nevermind, I shouldn't be talking about that" - Midoriya turned red just thinking about it - "I should get going! We still have some time left and I promised All Might I would practice harder today!"

"Why?" - Shouto tilted his head. The question left his lips before he could even think of it. Usually, he wasn't that curious about other people's lives but Midoriya was an exception. The boy has caught his attention since the sports festival.

"Because..." - Izuku started fidgeting with his fingers - "Eh... I..."

"THERE YOU ARE!" - Bakugou was sure going to make use of those last minutes of practice - "DONT YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY, DAMN NERD"

The exercise ended the very moment Izuku fainted thanks to Bakugou's direct hit. Maybe because he felt responsible for it, Todoroki offered himself to take the injured boy and pay a visit to recovery girl.

"It was my fault" - Shouto insisted - "I should be the one taking care of him"

"Young Todoroki" - All Might was carrying Izuku easily - "You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of him! You can go rest! I'm sure you also got hit by Young Bakugou's blast"

"I was distracting him" - The boy kept following them - "He left his guard down because I—"

"Young man" - All Might smiled to him - "You should go home now"

"Thanks, All Might" - Todoroki admitted defeat - "Please take care of him"

The number one hero had a hard time waiting for his pupil to wake up. It felt like an eternity before Izuku's eyes opened again.

"Where...?" - Izuku looked around confused - "KACCHAN!"

"Hey Hey Hey" - Toshinori almost got a heart attack when Midoriya jumped away scared - "He is not here, Young boy"

"Where...? When...? How long...?" - Izuku seemed unable to finish his sentences - "AH!"

"Does it hurt?" - The skeleton man was now concerned - "I thought you were only unconscious and skipped Recovery girl's visit but—"

"I'm fine" - Izuku shook his head. He just wanted to avoid another embarrassing situation - "It's just that I— I forgot today I had something important to do!"

"Really?"

"REALLY"

Izuku lied. He felt guilty for it. He disliked the idea of lying to All Might but his pride wouldn't let him admit the truth. He probably had lost his bladder's control the very moment Bakugou decided to attack him.

"I- I- will be going" - Midoriya was about to run away when his beloved teacher stopped him - "All Might?"

"You are acting weird, you know?" - All Might seemed concerned - "I hope you are not sick, young boy. Please make sure of calling me once you get home, ok?"

(What is this feeling...? He is caring for me... it feels so nice)

"Sure! I will!" - Midoriya ran full of energy. He was feeling way better.

Shouto sneezed again. It was the third time already. Maybe his lucky day wasn't that lucky. He was starting to feel cold and he doubted it had to do with his quirk. Dinner was a nightmare thanks to his stuffed nose.

"Shouto! You are starting to look red!" - His sister approached - "I think you got a fever!"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little ill" - Shouto sighed. He hated to admit it - "I guess I will go to re— what are you doing?"

"Calling Dad"

"Why? It's not the first time I get sick" - Shouto stared at his sister - "It's nothing. I will be fine"

"But What If—"

"He probably has a lot of work to do at the agency. Don't waste his time for something so stupid like a fever"

Shouto spent the night shivering. His body temperature was driving him crazy. One moment he was freezing cold, next few minutes burning hot. He wondered if it was something he caught or his own quirk playing him a joke. Whatever it was, made him restless.

"You don't look so good today" - Endeavor glared at his youngest son - "Your sister told me you felt sick yesterday"

"So? I don't have school today" - Shouto replied in a sassy way - "There is no need to worry. I will stay here and rest"

"You can't stay here alone" - Endeavor was adamant about it - "What If something happens to you?"

"Why you care?" - Shouto liked to tease his patience - "Oh, right. If something happens to me you would lose all your work creating the perfect hero"

"I would lose more than that, brat" - Endeavor raged - "There is no other way. You are coming with me today"

"Uh? Where to?" - Shouto tilted his head - "I don't feel like going out"

"To the agency of course"

Midoriya woke up thanks to All might's call. Apparently, his beloved teacher wanted to meet with him to have a special training session.

"This weekend is going to be awesome" - Midoriya thought as he smiled

"This weekend is going to suck" - Shouto said out loud making sure his Dad heard him.


	10. Getting along

Shouto was actually enjoying his time at his dad's agency. The young teenager was lying on the couch eating chips and reading comic books when the flame hero hit his desk.

"Sorry" - Endeavor apologized - "I didn't want to scare you"

"You should have thought of that years ago" - Shouto kept eating as if nothing happened

"Aren't you going to ask me why I hit the desk?"

"Does it matter?" - Shouto's cold response made his dad's flames grew bigger

"Well, I just received a call" - Endeavor was getting ready for action - "A villain appeared and they need my help"

"Cool" - Shouto yawned - "Good luck, I guess"

"You are coming with me, boy" - Endeavor was starting to lose his patience again - "Quit testing me, Shouto. I didn't bring you here to leave you behind"

"Uhm" - The young boy rubbed his eyes - "I have no choice"

"No, you don't. Now hurry up" - Endeavor didn't want to say it out loud but the thought of spending hero time with his son made him proud somehow - "I brought your suit. I know you are not supposed to use it outside UA but since your are with me, everything will be alright"

"I'm going to change" - Shouto stretched - "Five minutes and I will be ready"

Endeavor couldn't wait for it. His first mission with his son as companion.

Izuku was having fun despite working hard. All Might was a nice teacher yet strict. Specially when it was about one for all. The young boy had a hard time trying to follow his teacher's instructions but overall, everything went well.

(He is starting to look tired. Maybe I should give him a break)

"I think is enough, young Midoriya" - The skeleton man smiled - "Lets take a break!"

Izuku nodded. He needed a break. The strong sunlight was making him sweat a lot and he was getting thirsty.

"A cold beverage will help" - The old man ruffled the boy's hair while offering him a bottle - "Drink it all. After you rest a while, we will resume our training"

"Yes sir!" - Midoriya wasn't going to refuse the offer. Of course, he ended regretting it later after resuming his training.

"What's wrong? You keep missing, young boy" - All Might seemed confused - "You were doing so well before..."

(It's hard to concentrate this way. At this rate I will disappoint All Might... No. It could be worse! He could think I'm not worthy! What if I tell him the truth and he ends getting—)

"YOUNG MIDORIYA" - All Might was trying to get his student's attention after the boy started talking to himself like he always did - "are you listening to me?"

"Sorry" - Izuku apologized right away- "I'm just a little distracted"

"We don't have that many time left before you go away for your internship experience" - All Might worried Izuku was still too young to suffer in hands of Gran Torino - "He won't be that...ehm... Easy on you, ok?"

All Might still recalled the hard training he had to endure. He worried about Izuku's mental health the most. Was his boy ready to endure such a training? Lately, he had started to realize Midoriya Izuku wasn't a normal boy compared to his peers.

"All Might?" - Izuku seemed to be waiting for a response. Sadly, the teacher wasn't paying attention to what the boy said. He would have to inspect his face and try guessing what he wanted.

(Is he shaking? Maybe he is cold. No, the sunlight is strong. That's not it. Mmmm. Hunger? No, he doesn't look like it. His knees— oh)

"Young Midoriya, could it be... you need to 'go' ?" - All Might asked nicely

Izuku turned deep red and nodded.

"There is mall over there" - The skeleton man smiled sweetly- "Lets go there. You can use the restroom and then we can eat something"

"E-eat something?" - Izuku tilted his head softly

"Aren't you hungry?" - The pro hero scratched his head - "I was thinking of having fun. I realized we barely spend time together if not training and—"

The man stopped when he realized his student's weird face: big eyes that seemed to sparkle even more than a summer starry night.

"Are you paying attention?" - All Might tried - "Heeeeeey"

(GOING AROUND WITH ALL MIGHT! LIKE FRIENDS! LIKE LIKE LIKE... LIKE...)

Shouto was getting tired. He had forgotten about his health's condition and moving around just made it worse. Chasing after his dad was a total challenge so he gave up easily.

"Shouto" - Endeavor folded his arms annoyed as he waited for the young boy to catch up - "You are slow"

"I... know..." - Shouto did his best thinking in something to say but his vision was getting blurry - "I... just..."

Endeavor caught the boy before hitting the ground. He worried when he realized the boy was gasping and breathing oddly.

"Shouto?" - The flame hero grew concerned as the boy wouldn't reply back

"Ah, Endeavor! That kid sure looks sick!" - Another hero pointed out - "Don't worry! You have done enough here! Focus on your son!"

"I will" - Endeavor couldn't deny he was worried - "Do you have any idea if there is a hospital around here?"

"The closest attention center is at that mall over there" - One police officer explained - "I don't think is something serious. Maybe he just overworked"

(It feels warm~ I like this feeling~)

Shouto was so drowsy he didn't understand that the warmth he felt was actually his dad's body heat. Endeavor was holding him.

(He is so light. You need to eat more, Shouto. If you are this light a villain could easily hold you)

"Hey, don't drool like that" - Endeavor increased his flames as he got annoyed

"Hot"

"Sorry. I think I—"

"I like this heat" - Shouto was finally half awake - "I feel cold"

For a moment, the image of a very young Shouto crossed Enji's mind. He must have forgotten about it at some point, but truth was, he had listened to that before. Shouto liked being next to him whenever he felt cold. The baby would crawl under his desk despite his mother's warnings.

"I'm not your personal warmer" - Endeavor scoffed - "If you are feeling cold then you must be really sick"

"Where are we going now?" - Shouto yawned - "Back home? To the agency?"

"Im taking you somewhere else. We are checking that weird fever of yours" - Endeavor sighed. He was so tired and it wasn't because of his hero work.

All Might observed them from the distance. He wondered if they were having fun. Shouto looked relaxed on his father's back and Endeavor seemed happy compared to his usual groggy self.

(I was so busy being the number one hero that I never considered becoming a parent. Now is probably too late to start raising a child on my own... Having a family is not possible as well)

"All might?" - The green haired boy was back from the toilet - "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Toshinori stared at the young freckled boy. He couldn't avoid smiling. Izuku's cuteness was effortless.

"Let's go eat" - The skeleton man laughed - "There is a hamburger place on the second floor. They even named a hamburger after me"

"I will take that one!" - Midoriya was fanboying again

"Great. Let's see if you can handle that"

"It's just a fever" - The nurse made a funny expression when Endeavor relaxed - "He will fine with some rest. You have nothing to worry about"

"Thanks" - Both Todorokis replied at the same time.

"It's past lunch time" - Endeavor scratched his head - "Arent you hungry?"

(I'm starving. It's been a while since we left the agency...)

"Maybe we could eat something here" - Endeavor looked around

The flame hero almost froze when he spotted All Might having lunch with that weird green haired boy. If they saw them, the boy would probably interact with Shouto and Endeavor would be forced to meet All Might again.

He stopped worrying about it when his mind got distracted by something else: their relationship. The young boy seemed way too comfortable around All Might and smiled to him all time. Endeavor glanced at the young boy standing next to him. Shouto always seemed unbothered by anything he did and certainly didn't show as many emotions as the green haired boy.

(Compared to him... I still lack basic knowledge when it comes to raising kids. I never thought I could lose to someone that haven't had any children)

Endeavor left out a big sigh. He admitted defeat: All Might wasn't the number one hero just because of his power.

"Cant decide?" - Shouto asked confused by his dad's sudden change of attitude. He then looked around to see what caught his dad's attention- "Do you like hamburgers?"

"I'm not pretty fond of American food" - Endeavor smiled a bit thanks to his son's innocence - "But If that is what you want I—"

"I'm fine with anything" - Shouto sat on a bench - "Just tell me when you decide something"

(He is so cold. I bet that green haired boy told All Might what he wanted to eat. No... maybe All Might asked first... Maybe...)

"I'm sorry. I haven't asked you what you want" - The stubborn father was now trying to make a different approach - "Is there something you want to eat?"

"Mmm" - Shouto didn't bother to reply he only stared at him like waiting for something.

Usually, Endeavor would have lost his patience with that, but lately he had started to discover that compared to his peers, Shouto was calmer and less talkative. He glanced at the table where All Might seemed to be having fun playing with his student.

"Shouto" - Endeavor gathered all his courage to say it loud. He feared his boy wouldn't even react to it - "You like noodles, don't you? You always eat more when there is noodles involved"

"Mmmm" - Shouto remained unbothered.

Endeavor was starting to believe that no villain have ever gave him so much headaches as his young son.

"I like noodles" - Shouto smiled softly.

That short sentence and little smile made Endeavor realize not everything was lost. He still had time to connect with his son despite the hardships of their relation.

"There is a noodle— Shouto? Shouto? Where are you?" - Endeavor couldn't believe it. His son was nowhere to be found.

(He was here just seconds ago! Where did he go? Did he trick me? Did he go back home while I was busy rejoicing myself?)

"Endeavor! You are also here!" - All Might was waving to him. Could it get worse?

"Uhm... Yeah..." - Endeavor frowned - "I saw you guys were having fun. Where is the kid?"

"Ah, he went to wash. He decided he would try the burger named after me" - All Might seemed cheerful as always - "He got a little shocked with the size but still managed to eat it all. He just got ketchup all over his face"

"Oh" - Endeavor remembered that Shouto used to be quite messy when young - "I see"

"I'm back" - Shouto was now behind them. The skeleton man got a little shocked. Endeavor then remembered not everyone knew about All Might's skinny form.

"Where did you go? I thought you had run away" - Endeavor twisted his lips - "I turned for a second and you were gone"

"I went to pee" - Shouto's direct response made Endeavor embarrassed but All Might just giggled - "oh, and I ran across one of my classmates"

"Did you come here to eat, young boy?" - The skeleton man asked nicely - "Its good to see you are getting along with your father"

Endeavor feared Shouto's response.

"We are going to have noodles" - Shouto smiled sweetly - "He remembered I like those"

"That's right" - Endeavor relaxed - "We came for noodles right? Let's go search for them, then"

"Bye" - The Young Todoroki followed his dad cheerfully

All Might was thinking about their relationship when Midoriya came back from the restroom.

"Oh! Those two are Todoroki-kun and Endeavor" - Izuku pointed out - "If it wasn't for Todoroki-kun I wouldn't have noticed I still had ketchup on my hair... so embarrassing..."

"Boy, whats your favorite food?"

"My what? Uhm Uh? Why you ask? I mean...? Uh? Ehhhh" - Izuku started overworrying again - "Ah! Katsudon! I think"

"I see" - All Might ruffled the boy's hair

(I still have a lot to learn from him. As expected from the number two hero, he appears to not pay attention to him but remember details about his son. I sort of envy him...)

——————————————————————-

Hi~? I don't know how to interact with you guys but thanks for following the story!


End file.
